


Christmas Details

by GaeilgeRua



Series: Magic on Baker Street [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Compromising, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Fluff, minor argument
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27855446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/pseuds/GaeilgeRua
Summary: John always spends Christmas Day with Sherlock and Mrs Hudson. Daphne always spends the day with her family as Astoria and Draco spend Christmas Eve with his parents. What are they to do for their first Christmas together?
Relationships: Daphne Greengrass/John Watson
Series: Magic on Baker Street [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039230
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Draco's Den, Joy to the World Crossover Collection, RAREHPBINGO





	Christmas Details

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VoldyIsMyFather](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoldyIsMyFather/gifts).



> Happy Holidays, dear readers! I am here to present my first story of this year's holiday season to you. This year I was asked by starrnobella and xxDustNight88, along with two more of our friends, articcat621 and Squarepeg72, to join them for this year's Joy to the World: A Christmas Crossover Collection. This is my first of five stories I will be writing for the collection.
> 
> This little story was prompted to me by the delightful Voldyismyfather with prompt: Pairings first Christmas as a couple, cannot decide where to have Christmas Day Dinner. It was also written for the Rare HP Bingo (square I4: Daphne Greengrass).
> 
> Thank you to jenniseiBlack for reading this over. If there are any errors, they are my own.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone recognizable from the HP world or Sherlock. I am not making any money off of this.
> 
> I would love to know what y'all think. Make sure to check out articcat621's first story that was posted yesterday and to come back tomorrow for Squarepeg72's first story!
> 
> ~Red

“John? What are you doing here? I thought we were going to meet at the restaurant?” Daphne stepped back to allow her boyfriend to enter her flat.

Pressing a kiss to Daphne’s cheek, John stepped inside. “I know, but I thought I would pick you up since it’s not far from your flat. Besides I wanted to talk to you about something.”

Daphne closed the door behind her and turned to face him with a raised eyebrow. “Oh? What did you want to talk about?”

“Well, Christmas is less than two weeks away, and we’ve not talked about what we’re planning to do,” John said.

Daphne looked confused. “Oh. I guess I just assumed we would spend Christmas Eve with Sherlock and Mrs Hudson and Christmas Day with my family.”

John frowned as he sat on one end of the sofa. “But I always spend Christmas Day with them.”

“Well, we can’t spend Christmas Eve with my family because Asti and Draco spend it with his family,” Daphne replied as she sat on the other end of the sofa.

“You know Sherlock, Daphne, he’s a creature of habit,” John said. “He’s not going to want change.”

“That doesn’t make sense, because he’s okay with me joining you all,” Daphne countered.

John nodded his head. “I know that, and you know that, but it’s Sherlock.”

“You’re right, of course,” Daphne relented. She looked at John. “But what are we going to do?”

“I’m not sure, love,” John said as he reached for Daphne’s hand.

Daphne scooted closer to John and placed her hand in his.

“I want to spend both Christmas Eve and Day with you.”

She squeezed his hand. “Same. I don’t want to spend the holiday apart as it’s our first Christmas together.”

John placed his free hand over their clasped ones as the pair descended into silence for a few moments.

Daphne gasped and turned to John. Her eyes bright. “What if we have everyone over here on Christmas Day?”

“Everyone?” John looked at her with raised eyebrows.

“Why not?” Daphne squeezed his hand again. “My family and your family need to meet anyway, so why not on Christmas Day?”

“But Sherlock—”

“Is a creature of habit, I know, I know, but maybe it’s time we all start a new tradition.” Daphne scooted closer so her right knee was touching John’s left. A smile gracing her face. “Together.”

He gave a short chuckle before he returned her smile. “Together. I like that.”

Daphne closed the distance between them and pressed their lips together.

John returned her kiss as his shoulders sagged in relief. Happy that they were able to come to a compromise so quickly. Now they just had to tell the others.

Snickering, he broke their kiss. “Sherlock isn’t going to be very happy with the change, but he’ll just have to suck it up and play nice.”

Daphne bit her bottom as she tried to hide her own giggles. “Mister Malfoy will too. He can be very snobbish sometimes, but he adores my sister, so I’ll sic her on him.”

John reached up and cupped her cheek. “Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For being the amazing woman you are,” John replied, “and coming up with an idea so quickly.”

“I’m just glad you said something now instead of the day before,” Daphne said.

“Me too.” John stood up from her sofa and pulled Daphne up after now. “Now, my dear Daphne, I think we have a dinner to attend.”

She laughed. “I think you might be right. Let me grab my coat and purse, and I will be ready to leave.


End file.
